My Broken Promise
by Sirius'sBeauty
Summary: Will's last moments of life..Elizabeth watches as the man she loves loses his last hope for survival.. I just felt like writing something really sad. (Updated: NOT a one-shot) READ AND REVIEW.
1. Losing Will

Just a little something..I felt like writing something sad. I've never written a POTC fic before so..ok! (flashbacks under star thingies)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"No!"  
  
She screamed desperately, hoping beyond hope he would escape. She watched as he shot down the cobbled street, glancing over his shoulder at the Navy officers behind him. He was determined to make it, determined to survive.  
  
Passersby all stopped and watched in shock as the officers pursued him. Elizabeth ran as fast as she could, trying her hardest to keep up. As he rounded the street corner, he skidded to a sudden halt. He was met with six more Navy men.  
  
"Will!" Elizabeth lunged toward him, but was caught by one of the officers. He gripped her arms firmly, restraining her from rushing to his side.  
  
"Let me go! I order you to release me!" she cried.  
  
Will's eyes darted around nervously, slowly realizing what was about to happen. As they raised their guns, one of the men stepped forward.  
  
"William Turner," he barked, "You have been accused of assisting the pirate Jack Sparrow, and also of piracy on your behalf. These acts are intolerable, and shall be punished by the penalty of death."  
  
Elizabeth felt her blood run cold. They couldn't kill him! She let out a cry of frustration, wanting to save him, to rescue him from this fate. As the officer brought his speech to a close, it seemed that no one was breathing.  
  
Will raised his head, turning so that his eyes met hers. She stared helplessly at him, seeing everything that had meaning to her in his deep brown eyes. Had it really only been a few hours since he had appeared at her window?  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~ *~  
  
"You mustn't be here!" she said nervously, "They're all looking for you."  
  
His smile only widened, giving him a look of boyish excitement.  
  
"I know that, but I had to see you," He took hold of her hand, and now she remembered just how much she had missed him.  
He had been gone so long, it seemed. Sailing all ends of the sea in attempt to hide from the bounty on his head. Why did he come back now, when Port Royal was still swarming with troops?  
  
"You have to leave. They could find you."  
  
He nodded. "Yes, I know. But there's something I wanted to-"  
  
"Please go! Hurry now, or you'll-"  
  
"Elizabeth, I want you to marry me,"  
  
She stared at him, a look of surprise etched on her face. Did he just ask for her to be his wife? She allowed herself a small smile, imagining the thought of being Mrs. Elizabeth Turner. But it was so risky!  
But as she faced him, his usually confident face displaying severe anxiety for her answer, she couldn't lie to herself. She loved him.  
  
Throat too tight to speak, she slowly nodded yes.  
  
Will's eyes sparkled with happiness. He clasped her hand tighter, the both of them suddenly overwhelmed with excitement. Think of how wonderful it be, the two of them living their lives together! The possibilities seemed to stretch out farther than the sea.  
  
He swiftly brought his lips to hers, lingering briefly before parting.  
  
"I promise I'll be back for you later." He whispered, hastily backing away towards the window. With his grin still firmly in place, he gracefully lowered himself down.  
  
"I promise."  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
This couldn't be it. This couldn't be the end. He couldn't break his word to her.  
  
After holding her gaze for only a moment, Will quietly turned his head to face the guns bearing down upon him. There must be some way out! Some way to escape to his ship just beyond these walls.  
  
Elizabeth stood motionless now. Too terrified to move, she watched with bated breath for some sort of miracle.  
  
"It's alright," she thought to herself, "He'll be alright. He'll get away and take me with him, and we'll get married and no one will ever find us for as long as we live."  
  
The Navy General raised his own gun, steadying his aim at Will's heart.  
  
He'll be alright..He'll be alright..  
  
A sudden, deafening crack cut through the air like a whip. A woman nearby let out a scream. Will collapsed to his knees, taking a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Will!" Elizabeth shrieked. No, this couldn't be happening! He had to be alright!  
  
Fighting to stay conscious, he gasped for air. His dark eyes, once so dazzling and full of life, began to dim. He slumped onto the cold stone.  
  
And he was gone.  
  
"Noooooooooooooo!!" Elizabeth wrenched herself from the strong hold of the officer, scrambling to reach Will. She stumbled forward, shoving past the General.  
  
Will lay there, his tangled hair astray, blood seeping into a crimson pool around him. His beautiful face still wore a slight look of shock. Her knees buckled and she sank heavily to his side..This couldn't be..He couldn't be dead.  
  
She buried her face into his chest, sobbing deeply as all those around her watched in silence. 


	2. Edge of Eternity

Alright..I dunno if I'm doing the right thing but..you insisted so here you go. One more chapter! And if you were one of those who wanted me to leave it as it was, then you can just pretend that it ended as before so it won't ruin it for you. I hope you like it, please please review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Please don't go."  
  
The words had slipped out of her mouth, surprising even her. He stopped, his back still to her. He drew in a deep breath.  
  
Elizabeth rose quickly. It seemed that all her sense was gone, and all she knew was her desire for him to stay. Will stood unnaturally straight, as though he were trying to convince himself that he was doing the right thing.  
  
"I must,"  
  
He didn't even look at her. He just couldn't or he knew he would end up staying. Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears.  
  
Of course she knew he had to go. It was for his own good. He had to hide from the government. What she didn't understand was why this was hurting her so much, why she felt as though she were being abandoned. Had she really become this attached to him?  
  
"How do I know you'll come back?" she whispered, swallowing the last bit of pride she had.  
  
Will silently began to walk towards the door, shutting out all that he was leaving behind. He turned the knob and eased it open, stepping out into the night. He quietly turned to her, speaking to her a final time before disappearing.  
  
"Because the only thing I've got to lose..Is you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Elizabeth woke with a start, sitting up straight in her bed.  
  
She raised her hand to her face, wiping away a mixture of sweat and tears. Peering vaguely around the dark room, she slowly came to her senses. She shakily released a sigh.  
  
It seemed this was all her life had become. Memories..Nightmares filled with deep red wounds and the deadly cracks of gunshots. And at times she even convinced herself that it was nothing but a nightmare, some dream that she would awake from at any moment.  
  
But it wasn't. It was real. Will was dead, and she was left alive. And even that didn't seem to make sense. Why should she be allowed to live, when she was responsible for the exact same offenses as him? Why should she be allowed to live, when she didn't want to be at all?  
  
She quietly approached the window, gazing out to the sea beyond her. Her eyes wandered to the steep, rocky ledge looming in the distance. She could just make out it's hazy form.  
  
And then it came to her.  
  
A way to end the pain. To end the loss.  
  
Elizabeth hurried swiftly across the grounds, her bare feet slipping on the dewy grass. Her shadows danced behind her, almost as though they were chasing her. Building up speed, she came into clear view of the cliff's edge.  
  
Taking light steps now, she peered over the ledge to the jagged rocks below. One step and all her misery would be gone, all her broken dreams forgotten. It would be bliss.  
  
"Then why am I afraid?" she thought to herself.  
  
No. No, she wasn't afraid. Not anymore. The moon shone silver against the purple sky, casting a ghostly light on the waves that crashed into the cliffside. A thousand emotions swarmed inside of her, and they all seemed to come down to one. She edged forward, one step closer to an eternity.  
  
"The only thing I've got to lose..Is you."  
  
His voice sounded in her head as though he had been right next to her...The only thing she had to lose, she had lost. Her soul was left hollow, her heart emptied. There was nothing to hold her back.  
  
It was now or never.  
  
Cliffhanger!! I'm sorry but you'll have to wait and see..Please PLEASE review or I'll be too sad to write more! ~Kelsey~ 


	3. Jack Returns

Hi yall! Sorry for the cliffhanger (literally) but here it is, a new chapter! Thanks SO much for all the reviews! I CANT say enough how much I want and NEED reviews. Or I shan't write anymore! Oh, by the way, I'm deleting all the chapters where I was asking for help since they're basically pointless. Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~***  
  
There she stood, teetering on the edge of forever.  
  
Elizabeth closed her eyes, readying herself for the plunge. She was going to do it. She had to do it. She inched even closer, so close that she had to curl her toes around the ledge.  
  
This was it.  
  
She took in a deep breath and opened her eyes. Just as she was about to let go, something in the distance made her stop abruptly. A massive, shadowy form floated slowly about 300 yards from shore. She squinted harder and nearly fell off the ledge in shock.  
  
It was the Pearl.  
  
She felt her jaw drop. Elizabeth immediately jerked herself away from the edge of the cliff, sprinting towards the beach. What was it doing here? Had they lost their minds, coming to Port Royal at a time like this!  
  
But she couldn't help but feel a bubble of excitement in their sudden arrival. Her silky nightgown flowed behind her like sails as she ran. She stumbled across the muddy beach, waving her arms frantically.  
  
The ship lurked closer. Elizabeth waited impatiently, eager to see a familiar face. The Pearl was very close now. She looked around anxiously to make sure no one was watching. She knew this was as far as they could go.  
  
She hesitated, considering the distance between her and the ship. But she had to get there somehow! She took a running start and plunged into the waves. She kicked her feet furiously as she struggled to keep her head above the choppy water.  
  
It was exhausting work. But finally, gasping and panting, she reached the hull of the ship. With water lapping up into her face, she yelled for someone to help her. There was no answer. She clung desperately to the side of the ship, hoping someone would hear her.  
  
Suddenly, a rope was flung down into the water next to her. She gripped it tightly, holding on with all her strength. Slowly but surely, they began to tote her up from the rolling waves.  
  
Elizabeth clambered aboard, collapsing onto the deck. Coughing and spluttering, she raised her head to her rescuers. There, at the front of them all, stood Anna-Maria. She wore a look of mild surprise on her face.  
  
"Miss Swan! What did you think you were doing?" she scoffed.  
  
Elizabeth just stared at her, still in shock from their arrival. There were so many questions, she didn't know which to ask first.  
  
"I..I..-"  
  
She heard a grunting noise that sounded as though someone was trying to shove past the crew. A couple of men stepped aside.  
  
And there stood Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Well now m'dear, you aren't exactly who we were expecting." He said with his usual slur.  
  
She said nothing, watching him with disbelief at having not seen him for so long. She looked from him, to Anna-Maria, and then focused her gaze yet again on Jack.  
  
He gave a low bow, rising with a flourish. "Tell me! What brings ye aboard my humble ship?"  
  
Elizabeth rose, scrunching out her soaking gown. She finally said the only thing she could think of.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Actually," Jack said, "We're here for the sake of that fellow o' yours. Fancy you showing up instead!"  
  
She felt her heart skip a beat. Her breath caught in her chest. "..What did you say?"  
  
Jack chuckled. "Well, you didn't expect him to get out of here by swimming, did ye? To tell you the truth, we were supposed to be here the other day, but we made a little bit of a wrong turn. Ended up in Tortuga! I reckon Will's been lying low around that mansion o' yours, eh?"  
  
Elizabeth was lost for words. She felt the sting of his death as though she had just witnessed it again. She hung her head low, hiding her misery. Yes, of course. They didn't know. How could they have known?  
  
They all stared at her, completely bewildered. What was wrong with her? Elizabeth held her breath as one hot tear fell from her cheeks. She turned, hands shaking, and faced Jack.  
  
"He's dead..Will's dead."  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long please please please PLEASE review I appreciate them SO much! The more you review the sooner the next chapter will come! Love yall! ~Kels~ 


	4. Update

Hi yall! I'm really sorry this has taken so long, and I know this isn't a new chapter still (I'm REALLY sorry!). I've been kinda down lately..But I guess that's good for the story huh? Still, if you don't mind, could I ask yall a favor? If it's alright, I'll tell you what happened..  
  
Not too long ago (about 20 minutes ago) I got an email from a certain..er, unhappy reviewer. Now, I'm a fair sport and will happily accept people flaming me, but this person took it a LITTLE too far. They harshly insulted me, calling me several things that couldn't even be said on the Osbournes! They told me how much they hated me and this story. This person also said that My Broken Promise was the (um, REALLY bad word) story they had ever read. I'll spare you the terrible details, but needless to say, my self- esteem is in the gutter. ..Is it really that bad a story?..*sigh*  
  
Well, I just wanted to tell you guys that. To that reviewer, you really hurt my feelings.  
  
I'm sorry I wasted your time with this. I love you guys a lot.  
  
Love Kels' 


	5. What Next?

Hi you guys! I have to thank yall SO much for all the support you have given me. I never expected all those sweet reviews. In the words of my friend Stella, I love you guys to reeses pieces! (And just for the record, it never even crossed my mind of discontinuing this fic for the sake of one reviewer) I'm sorry this has taken so long! But it's thanks to yall that it's here anyway!  
  
Much Love, hope you enjoy!  
  
~~~^~~~^~~~~  
  
Jack's smile remained, undaunted.  
  
He blinked as though he hadn't quite heard what she said correctly. No, of course he hadn't! A laugh escaped from him that sounded more like a bark than anything else.  
  
"Aye now, say that again kitten?"  
  
Elizabeth just gaped at him, struggling with her own words. It was so hard to speak of Will. When she strung those words together it just made his death seem all the more real.  
  
"..They killed him," she said, forcing a matter-of-fact tone to hide her emotions, "He was captured about 12 days ago."  
  
Anna-Maria omitted a small gasp and gripped Gibbs' arm. The rest of the crew remained in a silent state of shock. Jack's eyes flickered, beginning to comprehend what she was saying. He swiftly turned his back to her.  
  
The silence was deafening.  
  
Finally, it was Gibbs who spoke at last.  
  
"What..What happened?" he whispered.  
  
Elizabeth brushed away the tear that had somehow escaped her eyes. "I'm not sure. I was watching from my window and I saw soldiers running..chasing someone." Her voice faded. As she spoke, it was replaying vividly in her mind. "I followed them. They surrounded Will, and I tried to stop them but..but then.."  
  
She couldn't go on. It was too hard.  
  
Jack spun around abruptly, his smile still playing on his lips.  
  
"Damn that boy!" he said, shaking his head, "Never did have any sense in 'im."  
  
Elizabeth eyed the captain, unable to believe his casual reaction. He acted as though Will had only been shoved around a bit, as though he were still alright. Didn't he understand her?  
  
But Jack just stood there.  
  
After a moment he yet again spoke, clapping his hands together.  
  
"Right, well I 'spose we ought to be turning this thing around then! No sense in dallying around here."  
  
And with that, he turned and walked back into his cabin and out of sight. Elizabeth stood amongst the silent crew, staring after where he had disappeared. After a while they all began to shuffle away, continuing with their duties.  
  
Elizabeth stood there blankly. It was as though her words had affected no one. Did none of them care about him after all? Perhaps she really was left alone to face the terrible reality that was his death.  
  
Suddenly, there was a great lurching and the ship began to move. She shook herself out of her stupor and cast her eyes back to shore. She jerked around, yelling for them to stop.  
  
"Wait, stop!" she cried, "I need you to take me back!"  
  
Everyone just kept moving, too absorbed in work to notice her.  
  
"Please. Someone listen to me!"  
  
"Why do you wish to go back?"  
  
Gibbs' voice sounded behind her, making her jump. She turned to him, giving him a look that suggested he was mad. He continued, despite her glare.  
  
"Why do you want to return to a place that holds nothing for you? Do you really want to face people every day who are happy that he's gone?"  
  
She yet again let her eyes fall on the beach.  
  
No..No, she didn't want that. Why would she return to a place that could only bring pain? True, there was no place that could bring her comfort, but this..This could at least distract her.  
  
She nodded in understanding. Gibbs gave her the tiniest of smiles and then he, too went on with his work.  
  
Elizabeth stood near the side of the ship. The Pearl sailed farther and farther. With every second passed, she knew that she couldn't go back. Port Royal grew smaller by the moment, until finally it was nothing but a speck in the distance.  
  
"What now?" she thought quietly.  
  
There you go! I really really hope you liked it! I love you all to death!..But yall know that by now. Review Please! Love Kels' 


	6. Her Darkest Hours

Hi guys. Thanks yet again (I'm always thanking yall) for all your kind words about my..loss.  
  
But I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, it made me so happy. And it sure did get you guessing! And I would like to put some of your minds at rest and say I NEVER planned on pairing Jack and Elizabeth. Just a little reassurance for all you cherubs.  
  
Here ya go. I hope you like, I'm working as hard and fast as I can! I'm SO SO sorry this took forever. I was moving and stuff. Hope yall didn't forget about me.  
  
~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~  
  
Elizabeth lay awake, moonlight falling in silver beams through the small porthole.  
  
They had been kind enough to supply her with her own cabin, thankfully not forcing her to bunk with one of the shipmates. She had expected the privacy of the dingy room to ease her mind a little, but no such luck. She remained no more, no less comforted than the moment she set foot on deck.  
  
"My Lord," she whispered silently, "What am I doing here?"  
  
Indeed, that was a good question. Everything had happened so fast, she hadn't any time to consider the consequences of her decision. And now that the decision was made, what would become of her? Surely society could only tolerate so much of her antics. This would be the final straw.  
  
But then again, no. No, they would never accuse Miss Elizabeth Swan of anything. In their eyes, in everybody's eyes, she was the embodiment of perfection.  
  
So what had she achieved by boarding the Black Pearl?  
  
..She didn't know. Perhaps she was looking for something to preoccupy her. Something to distract her from her own pain. Or maybe she still yearned for a taste of adventure.  
  
Whatever the reason, all she felt now was the complete and utter feeling of isolation that had consumed her. Her mind raced with thoughts, thoughts about Will, about the Captain. Even more so thoughts of what lie in store for herself.  
  
It was all too exhausting. She rolled over restlessly, trying to find a way to comfort herself.  
  
"Please...Please let me get some sleep." She sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her feet pounded into the stone, making a rhythmic clip-clop noise as she hurried to the harbor. Thoughts raced through her head, all questioning whether she was too late. Would he really leave without saying goodbye?  
  
Nearing the port, it suddenly dawned on Elizabeth that they wouldn't be docked among all the other ships. It was, after all, a pirate's ship.. Only a madman would do something like that..But then again, there was no man quite as mad as Jack Sparrow.  
  
She turned on her heel, instead speeding around the harbor towards the beach. Her feet sank deep into the mud with every stride, slowing her even more. Her legs screamed in protest as she bounded down the shore. As she ran, she squinted at the sparkling sea for a glimpse of the Pearl..Where could it be?..  
  
And finally, she saw it.  
  
Its billowing sails flapped triumphantly in the breeze, making the ship look oddly majestic. Strange, that a pirate ship should look so gallant.  
  
It wasn't too far off..Actually, it was quite close to shore. She could make out the leathered faces of crewmembers rushing about on deck. Even their shouts and laughter could be heard. Suddenly, among the hurried shipmates, she noticed a young man standing near the edge of the ship, gazing into the distance.  
  
It was Will.  
  
His face wore a distant expression, as though his mind was somewhere other than the ship. The few wisps of hair that had escaped from his ponytail blew lightly in the wind, and his eyes seemed dulled with sadness. Elizabeth felt a wave of panic rush through her. Oh, how she wished he would come back! Why couldn't they turn around? Why must he leave?  
  
"Wait!" she cried desperately, flailing her arms wildly, "Wait, stop! Don't leave me here!"  
  
Hearing her cries, Will directed his gaze back to shore. His eyes widened, whether with shock or perhaps even sadness, she couldn't tell. He simply stared at her, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Will! Will, wait!" she called, her voice beginning to break.  
  
She no longer cared what happened. She was no longer concerned with the danger. All she cared about was Will, and the very sight of him had stirred something within her. She couldn't bear one more day without him.  
  
And pride? She had thrown her pride away without even knowing it. She had thrown it away the moment she fell in love with him. Loving him had become her ultimate sacrifice. Could this really be the last time she'd see him?  
  
No. No, it couldn't be. He couldn't leave her!  
  
"Will.." She cried one final time, her voice weak with anguish.  
  
Still, all he did was look at her. His eyes told her that this was what had to be done. Elizabeth hung her head. Yes. She knew it deep down. It was for his own safety, and she knew she must let him go. There was no other choice.  
  
She raised her head to look at him one last time. The sun had begun to set, painting the sea golden-orange. William Turner returned her gaze, and then quietly mouthed,  
  
"I won't be long."  
  
..And then he was gone. Vanished among the crewmembers. Elizabeth watched with an aching heart as the Pearl grew smaller and smaller. Her eyes clung on to the fading image of the ship. Perhaps if she watched long enough, they would always be there. Always just around the corner of her eye..  
  
Slowly, she tore herself away, and quietly made her way across the golden dunes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A small, hot tear fell to her pillow. Elizabeth shivered, pulling the blankets closer to her fragile frame. Why did these memories haunt her so?  
  
The single wax candle on her bedside table flickered lightly, making shadows dance across her face. The only sound was the slight creaking noise that the ship made in the waves. She was alone. Now and forever on..Alone.  
  
Yes. When the night enveloped her in it's darkness..These were her darkest hours.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
Well, that's it for now! I really hope you liked it, sorry it took so long! Please review, then I'll get started on the next chapter! I love yall so much.  
  
~Kelsey~ 


End file.
